


what is the soul of a man

by FrozenHearts



Series: BBC Merlin Crossovers [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Gen, Magic, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), The Eivor's are twins?, Vikings, assassin's creed Valhalla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: The Knights of the Round Table get caught up in a fight that is not theirs to win
Relationships: Eivor & Merlin, Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: BBC Merlin Crossovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373917
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi who else is excited for AC Valhalla I know I am
> 
> Also the Eiviors are twins but their parents were not very creative when it came to names lmao (since both Eivors are considered canon idk)

Moving in to the East of Camelot was something Uther considered a threat. East of Camelot was wild valleys and rolling plains, large spans of forest that Arthur and his men had traveled through many times during their journeys. 

Cenred's kingdom lay just along the Eastern border as well, so Arthur saw why there was cause for concern, but he didn't think it warranted such monstrous ideologies thrust upon an entire people.

"You truly believe what King Cenred says I'm this letter, Father?" Arthur asked as the squire delivered their mail along with dinner. Uther looked pained, eyes narrowed as he read a crinkled.piece of yellowed parchment. He could see the swirls of black in through the back, the handwriting an almost illegible scrawl.

"Seeing as he is our neighbor, we have a say in certain matters involving trade," Uther sighed, "These ruffians are only the beginnings of said problems with traders in that area."

Arthur rolled his eyes. This was the third letter this week that Cenred had sent. The third week of poring over flowery language, of agonizing these supposed barbarians that Arthur was fairly certain Cenred made up to get on Uther's good side.

Merlin always said Cenred was a hungry bastard. 

"Don't give me that look, Arthur, you need to keep an eye on things when you are king yourself," Uther droned, not looking up from the letter, "Read this for yourself if you need cause to begin."

He slid the paper across the table, and Arthur took it begrudgingly. From the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Leon standing guard by the door, Merlin next to him with a pitcher on hand. The page was oily under his fingers and he rolled it up, shoving it into his waistband as he excused himself from the table. With the crook of a finger, Merlin bowed and followed, handing the pitcher off to an amused Leon.

"Arthur?" Merlin called when they were out of earshot, "Is something the matter?"

"What can you tell me of Cenred's kingdom, Merlin?" Arthur asked. Their footsteps echoed in tandem, unobstructingly loud in the empty corridor, thin shadows dancing along the floor as they went. Merlin's face fell, a dark cloud in his eye as he paused at Arthur's door.

"Why do you want to know of Cenred's lands?" he asked. His voice was low, a cautious whisper as if the man was going to jump out between the pillars of the hall at any moment.

There was something akin to fear in Merlin's eye and Arthur wasn't sure if he liked it.

Pursing his lips, Arthur ushered Merlin inside, plopping himself down at his desk. Merlin stood opposite him, awkwardly fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. His gaze darted around the room, blue eyes flirting this ways and that as he tried to focus on something. 

"Cenred has been sending my father these letters about an invading people," Arthur eyes the letter with disdain, "they haven't said anything specific, but he believes their main goal is to take over the trade routes in the kingdom-"

"Cenred is worried about trade routes?" Merlin scoffed, "As if. That man would rather give the entirety of Ealdor up if it meant keeping his title."

That was true. Arthur could still remember when he and Gwen and Morgana had gone to save Merlin's village; Will's death was still heavy on his heart, and he knew it still affected Merlin more than Merlin wanted to admit.

"Do you think these people Cenred speaks of could be bandits?'

Merlin stopped pacing, cocking his head curiously, "Why is it always bandits with you?"

Arthur shrugged, "You must admit they're the most likely candidates given the area- are you saying your little town is too good for bandits, Merlin?"

Merlin wrinkled his nose, "No..Just not everything is because of bandits, is all."

"So you propose it to be magic then?" Arthur tried, raising an eyebrow at his servant.

Merlin shook his head, "It may not be anything is what I'm.proposing. You can't just jump to conclusions, Arthur."

Of course, Merlin was right. Merlin was always right about these things, with his stupidly level head and reasoning. Granted, that reasoning often got him out of trouble with his father, but he never would admit it to Merlin. Sighing, he rubbed his temples.

The main issue was that Cenred hadn't given any indication about who these people were. And given Cenred's history, they could be anybody. Peasants, druids, warriors and sorceresses.

There was something off about the whole thing, though. Arthur knew Cenred wasn't the type of king to really worry for his people; the battle in Ealdor proved as much, and Arthur knew it was still a sore spot for Merlin as well. 

"What do you think, Arthur?" Merlin's voice was soft but firm as it pulled him from his thoughts. The paper sat on the desk, taunting him and begging him and Arthur crumpled it in his fist.

"My father wants me to investigate, and so we shall," Arthur relented, "you and the knights will accompany me-"

Arthur saw the doubt in Merlin's eye, the excuse on the tip of his tongue but a sharp tapping noise caught their attention just as Merlin was about to protest. Narrowing his eyes, Arthur turned towards the window, scoffing at...

"A crow?" Arthur asked aloud.

"Looks more like a raven," Merlin said curiously. He approached the window carefully, the raven tapping incessantly at the window the closer he got. Once he opened it, the bird flew in with a flurry of black feathers and talons, settling on the table to peck at Arthur's breakfast. 

"Dirty animal," Arthur shooed the bird off the table. It cawed at him before snatching a piece of bread. Before Arthur could away at it again it flew back out the window. 

"Looks like you'll have to work for your food like the rest of us," Merlin joked as he pulled the chair out for Arthur, "Need anything else before I get the horses ready for today?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. I'll see you and the knights before we leave. Hopefully we'll be able to get to the bottom of whatever Cenred is planning this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Eivor knew the children were getting hungrier. After King Alfred drove his clan from his kingdom, they had been forced to go East; hunting in the wilderness was no issue, but as the autumn grew colder, food was growing sparse. They found themselves in Ealdor soon after, a tiny village on the border of Camelot and Essiter.

"Brother, we cannot stay," Eivor's sister said one day, "Ealdor can barely support their own people."

Eivor knew as much; a woman named Hunith had offered him and his twin sanctuary in her home. She was a stout woman who despite her lodgings offered them the best she had.

"My son sends his payment from Camelot," Hunith said by way of explanation, "a sweet boy, my Merlin."

Eivor pushed the thought of Hunith from his mind and faced his sister, "I know. But our people can't afford to move any longer-"

His sister groaned in frustration, "Eivor. Hunith can not help us. She only has so much. Her son can only send so much."

And this was true. Hunith hinted as much but even as Eivor offered to cut logs and gather and hunt in repayment, Eivor knew it could only last so long. Despite Ealdor offering their aid, Eivor had sent as many people as he could to find a good place to put down roots. By then, the children had been practically dead despite Ealdor's best efforts and their clan was down to single digits. 

Eivor glanced at Hunith's hut. 

Heaving a sigh, Eivor nodded, "I know, Sister. I-"

A scream made them jump, and Eivor rushed towards the sound. Near the entrance of the village he could see the villagers running towards their houses, doors slamming shut and mother's shielding their children from the spray of mud and dirt from the hooves of horses as Cenred rode in, armored men flanking him. King Cenred slid from his horse, sauntering towards Eivor with a heavy lidded look.

Eivor wanted to reach for his axes but stayed his hand, cocking his head at the approaching menace. He could feel his sister's eyes boring into his back but one glance over his shoulder told her to stay put. 

"It seems King Alfred was right to warn me of the barbarian who's invading my kingdom," Cenred sneered, turning up his nose.

Eivor clenched his fists, "The people of this village have no quarrel with you."

Cenred shrugged, "They do when they harbor monsters. Vagabonds who steal and take things that don't belong to them."

"The only thief I see is the one in front of me." Eivor retorted. Behind him, he heard his sister whistle, sharp and quick and Eivor smirked at Cenred's look of disdain as she ambled over, arm out for Synin to land gracefully on her arm. 

"Ready when you are," his sister whispered in his ear.

Eivor raised a hand, "Hold, sister."

Cenred beamed, "Yes, my lady, hold. My manhood perhaps with the way this will be going."

Even though the square was silent, Eivor thought he could hear the blood pounding as his sister's face burned red; it took him all his strength to hold her back as she moved to strike- the men behind Cenred moved to retaliate, stayed by Cenred himself. 

Eivor gripped his sister's arm, struggling to hold her back, "Sister, calm yourself."

Her eyes were icy storms, "You will let that bastard get away with saying such words to me?"

Eivor shook his head, "No, but he is royalty. We have already pissed off one king. Let us be careful with this one."

"Fine," she hissed, jerking out of Eivor's grip. Synin cawed in his ear and he felt the raven pull at one of his braids. Patting her shoulder reassuringly, Eivor stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. Cenred moved in time with him, hand moving to the sword at his hip.

"My people came seeking refuge and the good people of this town helped us," Eivor announced.

"The people of this town are in no position to offer aid to outsiders," Cenred said. "Least of all one who is riddled with disease-"

"You little-! Eivor's sister surged forward, fists raised. Her blonde hair flew behind her like a cape, war paint smeared across her nose in a dash of blue and in that moment, it was almost like the world froze.

As his sister neared Cenred, knuckles aimed for his face, there was a flash of something and suddenly Cenred was standing over his sister's prone form, pulling his sword free from her neck. The king looked on at her as if dragging dung off his shoe, rolling the body aside with his boot so his sister stared up with a blank expression. 

"Pity- Eivor, was it?" Cenred sighed, "Your sister was quite beautiful. A shame she attacked me."

"You just..." Eivor hissed, eyes wide as he stared at her. Her blonde hair was coming undone from her braids and Eivor clenched and unclenched his fists as he watched Cenred loom over her... her...

Her dead body. Blood poured from her neck, her eyes frozen wide in surprise and anger. 

She was off to Valhalla now, and Eivor only had himself to blame.

Cenred laughed to himself as he finished examining her corpse, thin hands reaching for her furs and and running his fingers through her runes and necklaces- many had been from the village children here, after she showed them how to properly pet Synin and played games with them. 

Vaguely, he was aware of Cenred yelling, mock pain and fear and he saw the people coming out of their homes, onlookers who were morbidly curious.

So Eivor did the only thing he could do before Cenred escalated the situation.

He ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover is purely self indulgent lmaoo


End file.
